legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Renamon
Renamon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Renard" (Fra: Fox (Vulpes vulpes)). According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, Renamon was originally going to be named "Lunamon" (ルナモン?). Renamon has the appearance of a golden fox. She is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how she was raised during her time as an In-Training, it is said that she can Digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As she is always calm, cool, and collected, she is practiced enough that she doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Renamon's slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, she makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use her speed. Powers * Diamond Storm (狐葉楔 Koyousetsu?, lit. "Fox Leaf Arrowheads"): Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. * Kohenkyo (狐変虚? lit. "Fox Switch Deception"): Uses a transformation art in which she copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers herself in that texture. * Power Paw (藤八拳 Touhakken?, lit. "Tohachi Game"): Shrouds her paws in ghostly flames, then delivers a powerful kick. In Digimon World Data Squad, she attacks with an even stronger version of "Palm Strike". In Digimon Masters, she copies its body to attack the enemy. * Palm Strike (掌打 Shouda?): Attacks with a strong hand strike. * Swift Strike (爪斬 Souzan?, lit. "Claw Slash"): Attacks with a swift hand chop. * Spin Kick (狐回蹴 Kokaishū?, lit. "Fox Spin Kick"): Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. * Super Chop (狐閃撃 Kosengeki?, lit. "Fox Flash Attack"): Attacks with an even swifter version of "Swift Strike". * Diamond Storm (空中狐葉楔 Kūchū Koyousetsu?, lit. "Aerial Fox Leaf Arrowheads"): Fires off "Diamond Storm" while in midair. * Rapid Kick (狐連脚 Korenkyaku?, lit. "Fox Combo Leg"): Unleashes a series of high kicks in rapid succession. Gallery Renamon vs Mudkips.jpg Heroes of Digimon Tamers.png 1MH34WW.gif 1ucBHJ4.gif 60d416862b5ecc351f002816843123fe8e15b2e9r1-500-350_hq.gif 1493580564_tumblr_npfu8jsyjq1u2x2x0o2_r2_500.gif renamon slight grin.jpg renamon digimon have no gender.jpg LeftGlaringAnura-small.gif renamon with drink.jpg renamon huh.jpg mu2z0ds9-720.jpg Renamon.jpg~c200.jpg Renamon.png Renamon2.PNG renamon-5945.jpg renamon-digimon-rumble-arena-8.24.jpg renamon-digimon-tamers-5.01.jpg renamon-digimon-tamers-battle-of-adventurers-8.47.jpg renamon-digimon-tamers-runaway-locomon-8.63.jpg Renamon-renamon-2938532-640-480.jpg Renamon's_Diamond_Storm_AttackAnimation.png Renamonscreenshot.jpg SelfassuredAgonizingAmericanquarterhorse-small.gif VastWelllitDoe-max-1mb.gif wj3yHlE.gif Category:Digimon Category:Gloved Characters Category:The A-Team Category:Gun Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Werefoxes Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity